


the doors open

by brofloskis



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Feelings, Help, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brofloskis/pseuds/brofloskis
Summary: This always happens. I knew it would end like this. I need to help him.It’s not gay.





	the doors open

**Author's Note:**

> hey you can read this as a stand alone but it goes along with my other story ‘kiss and tell’ soo uhhh yeehaw

I heard some shuffling from outside Craig’s door. Stan finally let in and is letting me in. The dark hallway was dimly lit, the only light coming from downstairs. I could hear the bass boosted music and the whines of the poor teenagers, lost without their precious booze to keep them entertained.

Fuck booze. Fuck alcohol. Fuck Wendy. This always happens. I knew it would end like this. I need to help him.

It’s not gay.

It’s not.

Snapping me out of my thoughts, the door swings open, revealing Stan. His blue and red hat long discarded, revealing disheveled black hair. His eyes were red and puffy, from crying and excessive drinking. There were tears still coming down his perfectly pale face.

Stay focused, Kyle.

“Holy fuck dude. Let’s go back in.” I said in the most caring way possible. Stan nodded and we went back into Craig’s room.

Craig’s room was surprisingly clean at the moment. Probably because of the party. The only thing out of place was Stan’s blue hoodie, which was hastily thrown onto the floor along with his hat and empty beer bottles. The only thing he had on was a white tee shirt, showing his toned muscles.

Fucking hell, act normal Broflovski. He’ll think you’re a fucking weirdo.

I awkwardly sat down on Craig’s well made bed, and beckoned Stan to sit down next to me. There was awkward silence for a little, the only noise being the muffled music. It smelled of guiena pig and beer. After a few seconds, Stan let out a weak chuckle, devoid of any actual happiness.

“I’m a mess, aren’t I?” Stan asked, sorrow in his voice.

“No, you’re just heartbroken.” I responded. It was true. He was almost never a mess. “Why do you always go back to her?”

“Huh?”

“You know, Wendy? She makes you miserable dude. Why do you always take her back?”

“...”

“Stan?”

“She’s not as bad as she looks...”

“Stan!” I yelled. “You and I both know that she changes you! She’s toxic, she’s a bitch, she cause this,” I say, jestering to the empty bottles by Stan’s hoodie. “She’s horrible!”

“... You’re right...”

“Exactly! So why do you go back?”

“You wouldn’t understand, Kyle!” Stan snapped. It left me stunned. He’s never snapped at me like that.

“... A-alright then. So, what exactly happened?”

“God, I don’t fucking know! Everything was fine, then I talked to Nichole and all this sudden it was ‘you’re cheating blah blah blah we’re OVER!’”

“Fuck, dude.”

“I know, right?” Stan chuckled again, this time with a hint of humor. “I really scored, didn’t I?”

I laughed. “Yeah, you really did man.”

There was a few seconds of awkward silence. What’s there to even say?

“How are you feeling, Kyle?” Stan says, startling me.

“How I’m feeling?” I ask.

“Yeah.” He answered.

“...” I thought for a second. “I’m feeling hopeful that my best friend can get out of the relationship.”

“...Best friend, huh?” He said with a despairing smile.

“Yeah. Unless you don’t want to be that.” I looked at him. He looked back into my eyes

“Yeah, I want to be best friends.” It was clear in that moment that that’s not what either of us wanted.

Maybe it was the look in my eyes. Or how I said best friends. Maybe my lips looked like Wendy’s. I don’t really know what triggered Stan to do it. But next thing I knew, his chapped lips were on mine. I didn’t think of how scared I was to confess. How scared I was to be more different than I already was. I thought about Stan Marsh, and his lips on mine. Soon enough I was being pinned down by Stan’s body on Craig’s bed, with Stan biting my lip. I’ve never done this, but I assumed it meant he wanted to make out. I happily opened my mouth, and next thing I knew I felt Stan’s tounge enter my mouth. I followed Stan’s lead, and ended up fighting for dominance with Stan. A fight I ended up losing. At some point my hat was taken off, exposing my ginger curls. It hit me right then and there: am I going to lose my virginity tonight? More importantly, am I going to bottom? I pulled away from the kiss.

“Stan?” I said, not really knowing what to ask.

“Shhh. Don’t worry I know what to do. Tell me if you want to stop.”

“O-ok..." I replied. I’ve never been the shy type, but being in this position has brought out the bashful side of me.

Stan pressed one more kiss to my lips, then started going down my jawline. He then when down to my neck, occasionally licking and nipping at my neck. He nipped at one spot that made me moan a little. I quickly covered my mouth.

Stan had a little smirk on his face, knowing he found a weak spot. “Kyle, I don’t want you covering your mouth...” He went down to my wrist and gently pushed my hand down. He went back to the spot and started to abuse it, causing me to moan and squirm a bit. He finally pulled away from the spot.

“Had no clue you’d be this squirmy.” Stan laughed a little as he started to take my orange hoodie off. I blushed a little and stopped him. He looked at me with surprise.

“Wait, have you... thought about this happening?” I asked. It was Stan’s turn to blush.

“Yeah... quite a few times...” He answered. I decided I’d press about it later. I finished taking off my hoodie.

Stan finished the job by ripping off my black undershirt, exposing my torso. Freckles adorned my shoulders and the upper part of my torso, but started to become scarce as you went further down my body. I took off Stan’s shirt, and was greeted with a pleasant sight. His muscular arms looked even better without the shirt, and football really had done wonders for stomach, as a six pack was where there once was a bit of baby fat. It was kind of light, but it was there, and I loved it.

Stan started attacking my collar bone with love bites, leaving two hickies on my collarbone. He traced his finger down my body, brushing over my nipple, making me shutter. His finger looked around my waistband for my pants and he started to pull down my pants. I held my breath. It’s not like I’m insecure or anything, but when your super best friend of about ten years is about to look at your dick, you’re going to be a little nervous.

“You ok?” Stan asked. I nodded yes.

“Y-you can take off my underwear...” I said shyly. Stan grabbed my waistband and slowly took off my black boxers, teasing me. After an agonizing few seconds, my dick, which by the way had had a painful boner for the last few minutes, popped out. I looked away, worried that Stan would judge me.

“...Nice dick? I mean, it’s nice, but I’m not sure how you compliment dicks.” Stan said. He tried to seem casual but I could tell he had no clue what he was doing. 

“It usually goes something like ‘you have such a nice fucking cock babe.’” I answered.

“How do you know?” Stan asked. I blushed.

“I... uh... I’ve watched some gay porn...” I replied, embarrassed.

“Woah...” Stan said. “So like, you’re gay?”

“No!” I responded, harsher than I meant to. “Well, I like girls and boys. I guess that makes me... bi?”

“Yeah... I guess it does.” Stan smiled a bit.

“H-here, I know what to do from here...” I said, as I started to pull Stan’s pants down. Once the pants were down, I eagerly pulled down Stan’s navy blue boxers and exposed his dick. It was a bit larger than mine, by a couple of inches. I sat up, which forced Stan to sit up, and got onto the floor, on my knees. Stan kicked his legs to the side of the bed.

“Kyle? Are you really gonna-“ His question was cut off by a loud moan. I had started to jack Stan off. Stan covered his mouth.

“C’mon man, it’s not cool to cover your mouth.” I said. Stan quickly put his hand down.

“Sorry...” Now it was his turn to be shy. 

“No problem.” I said as I started to lick the tip. Stan twitched and moaned. I took that as a good sign and took the tip into my mouth. I could taste the salty precum as I swirled my tounge around. I started pumping what wasn’t in my mouth. 

“Kyle- fuck-“ Stan hissed through a string of moans. I took this as a good sign and started to go further down his dick. Soon enough I was deepthroating Stan. At some point or another, Stan has grabbed my hair and started throat fucking me. At that time, I wasn’t worried about Craig or Tweek or any of the partygoers walking in and seeing us. I was just worried about Stan’s beautiful moans, which were coming out non stop, along with my name and profanities. 

“F-fuck-! Kyle, I-I’m- I’m gonna-!” Stan suddenly came in my mouth, filling it with the taste of him. It actually did not taste bad, like I thought it would. I swallowed it all then pulled my mouth off his dick. Stan roughly grabbed my arms and pulled me onto the bed.

“I’m gonna fuck you into next Tuesday.” Stan said through gritted teeth. I was throughly enjoying the tougher side of Stan. Stan pushed me onto my hands and knees then came behind me. I could feel his hard dick poking at my enterance.

“S-Stan... please be careful, you know I’m a-“ 

“Virgin? Yeah, I know Kyle. Don’t worry, I’ll start gentle. It’s gonna hurt though.” Stan cut me off. I nodded.

“Y-you can go in...” I told him. He slowly inserted himself into me. I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth. I knew it hurt, but I didn’t think it hurt this bad. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

Don’t cry, Kyle, you’re fine.

Suddenly I felt a hand on top of mine. It was Stan’s.

“Just a couple of minutes, baby.” Stan cooed into my ear. I blushed from the pet name and nodded my head. All I could look at was Stan’s hand on top of mine, Craig’s sheets were merely an afterthought. Shit, these are Craig’s sheet. Fuck. Guess we’ll leave so he doesn’t know who did it.

Now that I was trying to focus on something else besides Stan, I noticed that the music from the party seemed quieter. Less chatter. Seemed the party was finally dying down. Suddenly, all the pain became pleasure. I let out a loud moan. Stan chuckled.

“Guess you’re ready, huh?” Stan said. I nodded my head yes. Slowly, Stan went in and out. God, it felt so good. The feelings of Stan going in and out, how Craig’s bedsheets felt between my fingers. I was seeing stars already, and we had just started. The sound of music was replaced by skin slapping together, and our moans.

“Fuck! Shit, S-Stan..! F-Fuck..!” I said, not knowing what else to say. Moans couldn’t stop coming out of my mouth. The smell of alcohol was slowly replaced by the scent of sweat. 

Stan was finally at a quick pace. It felt so good- I never wanted it to end. Then he hit the spot.

“F-fuck! Right there Stan!” I’m sure I looked ridiculous, eyes rolled to the back of my head, drool coming out of my mouth.

“Right... here...?” Stan asked between pants, experimentally hitting the spot.

“Y... yes!” I yelled, although it was strained. That was enough for Stan. He started to abuse that spot. It was starting to become too much.

“S-Stan, I think I’m gonna...!” I said, in between moans. Stan’s hand snaked down to my dick, where he started pumping up and down. It was too much but not enough at the same time, the feelings entirely overwhelming.

“S-Stan, I’m-!” And with that, I came. Stan let go of my dick, but kept his pace. A couple more thrusts, then Stan came inside me. His pace slowed, then stoped. After a few seconds of him catching his breath, he pulled out. I collapsed to my stomach, then flipped to my back so I could breath easier. Stan laid next to me.

“F-fuck dude, that was... awesome...” Stan said between breathes.

“Y-yeah...” I responded. There were a few seconds of peaceful silence between us.

“So... how long have you known you’re bi?” Stan asked. I blushed.

“Around the end of 8th grade...” I admitted. “How about you? How long have you yknow... thought about doing that?” I asked bashfully.

Stan was blushing now. “Around the same time, 8th grade...” He answered. I smiled.

“Isn’t that when you and Wendy started going on and off?”

Stan grimaced. “Yeah...”

“Why would you do that if you were into me?” I asked.

“I... I didn’t want to admit it...” He said quietly. I could tell he didn’t want to talk about it, so I dropped it. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I didn’t know sex made you that tired. I could feel my eyes closing. I tried to stay awake, but I couldn’t. I could vaguely feel my boxers being put back on as I fell asleep.


End file.
